A Lot Like Love
by AKA DD
Summary: You can tell yourself it's a bad idea. You can try to change your mind. But you know you won't. Because you want it, too. Jacob/Bella


**A Lot Like Love**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**A/N: 2nd Person POV is fun to write! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did in writing it.**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella of course. I could never be with anyone who sparkled and was cold to touch.  
**

* * *

You can tell yourself it's a bad idea. You can try to change your mind.

But you know you won't.

Because you want it, too.

It wasn't love; it wasn't romance.

But you want it anyway.

You turn around to face him and you feel the breath get stuck in your throat. He's some kind of beautiful alright. His face was earnest. He doesn't look like the kid you first met. He's all grown up now. In the space of a couple of years, he's lost all the softness of youth.

No, he's all grown up now.

And he's here. He's here for you. Just you.

You can read it in his eyes. Dark brown eyes you would recognize anywhere. On anyone. On any creature.

"It's cold," you whisper softly.

His lips, full and finely chiseled, quirk slightly, his eyes twinkle in amusement. "I'm not."

You feel your own answering smile. That's the thing about him. He could always make you smile. Through darkness and hell, when he smiles, you smile. He's always been the light to your dark. He's always saved you from the bleeding darkness within.

He's always saved you from the cold.

You take one step closer. "I know."

He reaches towards you, tentatively. He has big hands. He cups your face and you fit your cheek into his palm and you just let the warmth of his touch seep into you.

It feels…you smile…it feels like _him_.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his voice a deep timbre now.

"Yes."

And that smile -it's blinding. He wears his heart on his sleeve, on his face, in his eyes.

You drop your robe and the cold winter air steals your breath away. He never takes his eyes off of you. Slowly he unbuttons his shirt, and _you_ can't take your eyes off of him.

He's perfect.

His shoulders are broad, like he can carry the weight of the world all by himself. You know how he is. He would probably try if it meant keeping you safe. His chest is massive, and you know the heart inside is just as big. And you know that if you simply asked, it would belong to you. In a heartbeat.

His shirt falls to the ground.

"You're kind of…beautiful," You say, and you're kind of breathless.

He smiles, almost shyly.

You reach out and your hand rests on his chest. You're not gonna lie to yourself. You're absolutely fascinated. You trace your fingers to follow the contours of his body. His muscles ripple and flex underneath your touch.

It's like it's your turn to make him burn.

"Bells," he murmurs.

"Hmm?" You're still distracted.

"You're freezing."

And you realize that you are. Your skin is like ice. The winter chill continues to wrap around you and you shiver just a little bit. But you're not sure it's because of the cold or because of anticipation.

"Come here," he whispers. But it's more like an order you can't say no to. So you fall into his arms.

It's shocking: the sudden heat with the sudden cold. You both gasp, jolted, and you laugh quietly in the dark. You both fall into bed and he wraps his entire being around you.

Nothing has ever felt more heavenly.

Nothing has ever felt more sinful.

You feel safe and wicked all at once. You cannot get enough of him even though he is everywhere. He surrounds you with everything that is so intimately _him_.

The ice that surrounded you melts and you can feel all of him.

You look up into his face and he is looking at you with a fierce tenderness and awe that makes you feel absolutely flawless.

He once told you that you would never have to change. That being with him was as easy as breathing.

You reach up and bring his lips down to yours. It's a simple, soft kiss…and yet it is everything all at once. And you realize he was right all along.

You try to tell yourself that this was just need. You try to tell yourself that this was just because he was _there_. You try to tell yourself that this is just desire.

It's not romantic. It's you and Jake and he is everything.

But you realize you were wrong as he continues to hold and kiss you. You realize that this isn't just need, it isn't just desire. And as he begins to move in you and you're wrapped around each other, you cannot think of anything more perfect. You cannot think of anything that feels more right.

In fact, you think that it's a lot like…love.

END.


End file.
